Uly's Magical Cousin
by Blaze-Storm31
Summary: Uly's cousin comes to visit and with her comes some creepy stuff. And what's this is Rowen falling in love with her? CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. First Meetings

Alright ppl I know you all probably hate when new characters are added to the plot but I can't help it. It's kind of boring with just the normal characters. ^_^ Please don't flame me..  
  
(Kento) yeah you flame we kill (Ryo) yes in deedy (me) oh brother  
  
Uly jumps up and down looking for his cousin. "Uly calm down." Ryo says. Uly looks at him with that oh-shut-up look on his face. Sage sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"I havn't seen Tsuki in two years for your information. She's my favorite cousin in the whole world." Uly jumps up and down.  
  
"More like your only" comes a young womens voice. Uly looks over and yips seeing his cousin. She had long, brown hair with weird but kick bumage eyes. Her eyes were three separate colors. The outer was blue, the middle was gree and the inner was orange. (seriously that's how my eyes are mwahahha) She wore baggy black pants with a red tub top. She had sunglasses on her head holding her bangs from her eyes. She looked about 16. Sage and Ryo were gawking. They expected this little girl not a young women.  
  
"Ryo, Sage this is my cousin Tsuki. Tsuki this is Ryo and Sage. The others are at home." Uly says while hugging Tsuki.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Tsuki smiles picking Uly up while setting her duffle bag down.  
  
"Believe me the pleasure is all mine" Sage whispers under his breath then smiles says "it's a pleasure to meet you as well.". Ryo smiles and picks up her duffle bag.  
  
"Well everyone's waiting to meet you." Ryo says.  
  
Right when Tsuki walks in the door she's tackled by a huge tiger. She looks up at it and Ryo was sort of shocked she didn't scream. "I take it as your White Blaze." Tsuki smiles up at the tiger. It licks her cheek and she giggles "Uly's told me all about you." Tsuki says. Ryo pushes the huge tiger off then helps Tsuki up. She brushes the cat fur off her then looks around.  
  
"Hey Ryo the warlords are here right..now." Mia stops seeing the young women. "Uh.you're Uly's cousin?" Mia asks. Tsuki nods.  
  
"I know you were expecting someone younger." Tsuki smiles. Mia smiles and nods.  
  
"Well we better go find the others and introduce you." Mia says pulling Cynthia along. Uly follows close behind and Mia takes Cynthia outside. "You guys this is Uly's cousin Cynthia." Mia yells. Six guys look over and smile. "Alright Cynthia that one over there is Cye he's the best cook in the world. That guy over there eats all the food his name is Kento. Oh and the blue haired one is Rowen. He's a smart ass." Mia adds under her breath making Cynthia giggle. "Okay lets see oh yes the white haired one with one eye is Dayus. If your wandering how he lost his eye you should ask him later. The one with the scrap over his eye and the wild blue hair is Kale and the one with the green hair is Sekment." Mia says. 


	2. The sign of Magic and Love

Well here's chapter two I hope you like it. I know the first chapter was boring but hey this one should be better. ^_^. Please review me and give me ideas for the next chapter.  
  
After getting to know everyone at dinner Tsuki helped Mia with the dishes and went to her room and start unpacking. She sighs and looks out the window. "Those eight young men let off a lot of energy." Tsuki whispers. She sighs and puts her clothes in the closet then stops in her tracks catching an energy source that wasn't there before. She looks around her room. "It's coming from downstairs." Tsuki opens the door and walks down the stairs and looks around and follows the energy until she came to a door. She opened it to find the basement steps.  
  
"Where's it coming from?!" Tsuki hears Sage's voice. She looks over her shoulder and spots White Blaze looking at her along with Sage and Rowen. She gulps and before she explain herself something grabbed onto her from behind and pulled her backwards. Before she got pulled too far Rowen grabs her wrist and starts to pull her back up but whatever had a hold of her wouldn't let her go. She winces feeling the things hold on her get tighter around her ribbs.  
  
"Someone get this thing off me!!" she yells mostly from pain. Sage starts to help Rowen soon Ryo and Kento came from upstairs and joined in. Finally the thing lets her go and they all fall backwards with Tsuki ontop of Rowen and the others just pilled on eachother.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rowen asks.  
  
"My sides hurt." Tsuki answers. Shadows start to come up the stairs but Rowen kicks the door shut and they all get infront of the door as something starts to bang on it trying to open it. Everyone else starts to come out of their rooms wandering what the rucuss was. The banging stops and everyone slowly starts to get up. The door swings open smashing Kento behind it and the others fall forward on their faces. Stuff start to fly from the basement including some of the boys swords and staff. Everyone takes cover.  
  
"Where's the priestest?" comes a raspy voice. Everyone look over what they were hiding behind and gasp finding a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes. The figure starts to look around until it's eyes fall on Tsuki. "GET HER!!!" it yells and ninja's dressed in black start to run out from the basement and head for Tsuki who had Uly clinging to her.  
  
"Rowen get her out of here!" Ryo yells. Rowen grabs ahold of Tsuki's hand and drags her out of the house. Uly tried to go with them but Kento held him back. The ninja's go after Rowen and Tsuki having to fight the Ronin Warrios and Warlords as well. Rowen pulls Tsuki threw the forest the forest. Suddenly their surrounded. Rowen looks around then summons his armor. Tsuki's eyes look around trying to see if there's anything she could do to help.  
  
"Stay close to me." Rowen says as he pulls Tsuki close to him keeping one arm around her waist. He closes his eyes and suddenly a blue bubbly surrounds them and they start to float into the air. Tsuki yelps and wraps her arms around his neck quickly. He smiles looking at her as they fly away from the ninja's. "I'm not going to let you go don't worry." Rowen says. Tsuki looks at him and he smiles gently. Her arms loosen slightly around his neck. Suddenly an arrow of dark energy pierces through Rowen's armor and into his shoulder. He yells in pain and they start to fall.  
  
"Rowen!" Tsuki yells. Suddenly and purple symbol apears on her head. Another bubble apears around them catching them before they hit the ground but this time the bubble was purple. Rowen's eyes widden slightly seeing the sumbol on her head before he's outcold from the arrow. They both land back at the house. The Ronins, Warlords, Mia and Uly were all waiting for them. They seemed to have fought off the ninja's at the house. The bubble disapears and Rowen falls to the ground along with Tsuki who were both outcold.  
  
Rowen wakes up to find Sage sitting by his bed. "Where is she?" Rowen whispers.  
  
"By she I'm taking you mean Tsuki. She's outcold in her room. It seemed whatever she did took a lot of energy." Sage says. Rowen sighs and looks at his ceiling. "Rowen she's no your type you know." Sage says out of the blue. Rowen looks at him.  
  
"You might of known me for a long time but how do you know what my type is and I have no idea what your talking about." Rowen sighs then winces from his wound. Sage smiles and stands.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Sage mumbles walking out of the room. Rowen sighs once the door is shut. He smiles remembering Tsuki holding onto him.  
  
"She is quiet beautiful though." He whispers softly before falling asleep.  
  
* * * * Tell me what you think please. MWAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Okay yeah leave me some lovely reveiws 


	3. Story of thePriestest and the first kiss

Tsuki's eyes slowly open and she looks around and sighs seeing she's in her room. The door slowly opens catching her attention and she looks at it to find Rowen standing there. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Rowen asks before Tsuki could ask him.  
  
"I'm really exhausted. What happened, I don't remember anything after the arrow pierced your shoulder?" Tsuki asks. Rowen sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well a symbol apeared on your head and you saved our lives with some of your own energy." Rowen says.  
  
"Stop kidding around." Tsuki sighs. Rowen gives that I'm-no-lieing look and Tsuki blinks and moans "shit" while rolling her eyes.  
  
"You sound like you know about what happened." Rowen smiles.  
  
"My father was from a decendent of mage's. The thing is the power slowly died off until no one had powers anymore. That's the only explaination I have so far." Tsuki says then looks at Rowen and blushes looking away. "I probably sound really stupid." Rowen smiles and cups her cheek in his hand and makes her look at him.  
  
"Not at all." He smiles softly. Tsuki can't help but let a small smile grace her lips. "I think you might want to talk to Mia though. By the way what was with the priestest thing?" Rowen asks.  
  
"Don't ask me smurf boy." Tsuki giggles getting a stern look from him. "By the way how's your shoulder?" she tilts her head to the side a little.  
  
"Could be better." Looks at his bandaged shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt. (*drools* ahhahahhaahah sexy) Tsuki sits up and touches his shoulder lightly and before they both knew what happened a purple light came from her hand and it healed the wound over. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't know." Tsuki looks at her hand her eyes wide in shock. She looks at her hand just as Ryo and Sage come walking in.  
  
"I was wandering where you were Rowen. Come on I can heal your wound now." Sage says smiling.  
  
"Tsuki already did." Rowen whispers.  
  
"What'd you say I didn't hear you?" Sage says but Ryo did and he had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I said Tsuki already did." Rowen says more loudly keeping his eyes on Tsuki who was blushing madly with embarasement cause she knew she was going to be hounded with questions. Before Sage could even open his mouth Mia came running in with some papers.  
  
"I figured out what the cloak guy ment by 'Priestest'." Mia says exhausted. Everyone looks at her. "Well it seems a girl with mage blood has to be chosen every twenty years in this other plane. They call her a 'Priestest' because she will be sacrificed in place of the rulling priestest of their world who can only die by the hand of a mage. The girl that is choosen has powers hidden deep within herself and will awaken when it's her time. The other plane has fifteen days to find this girl and sacrifice her. The girl that is choose finds her true love within the fifteen days and has to choose when the time comes between him and her own life. Once one girl chooses to give her life up for the man she loves the search will be complete and there would be no more sacrifices." Mia reads off the paper. Tsuki gulps her eyes wide.  
  
"So no one has ever choosen to give their lives up I take it?" Ryo asks. Mia shakes her head and notices that Tsuki was a little pale and so was Rowen and they were looking at eachother.  
  
"oh my gosh." Mia gasps. Tsuki tares her gaze off of Rowen to look at Mia.  
  
"What?" Tsuki asks a little worried.  
  
"You have to choose between yourself and.and.and..Rowen." Mia whispers. Sage looks at Rowen who had a terrible blush on his face.  
  
"Mia how do you know it's me? I mean come on you just can't pick a person." Rowen says fighting his blush down.  
  
"Rowen can I talk to you?" Sage asks crossing his arms. Rowen looks at him and nods then gets up walking out of the room closely followed by Sage. Sage pushes Rowen into their room and sits him down after shutting the door. "You are falling in love with her aren't you?" Sage asks. Rowen looks down with a sigh and nods slightly. "You need to stop now." Sage says.  
  
"How can I stop myself from loving someone?" Rowen asks looking at his best friend. Sage opens his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say to that.  
  
That night Tsuki sits outside on the back porch looking out at the stars. She looks over her shoulder hearing the back door open and sees that it's Rowen. "You should be in bed it's well past midnight." Rowen says taking a seat beside her.  
  
"I'm not tired. I slept all day so I thought I'd come out and enjoy the stars." She smiles then looks up at the sky. Rowen looks up as well.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." Rowen whispers. Tsuki sighs and looks at him.  
  
"You're scared shitless admit it." Tsuki says. Rowen can't help but chuckle.  
  
"You're right, I am." Rowen says while still chuckling. Tsuki smiles softly.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to choose my own life. I'm going to choose your life. You're going to be the one that's spared." Tsuki says. Rowen looks at her then takes her hand gently in his and kisses the back. She blushes gently but before she could say anything Rowen's lips were covering her own. Her blush deepens but she finds herself kissing him back. They slowly break the kiss but only for breath.  
  
"We're going to fight these fifteen days and survive. Both of us I swear it." Rowen whispers softly. Tsuki smiles gently. 


	4. Seperation and then

The next day Tsuki plays with Uly both laughing as if nothing was wrong. The whole house were trying to act as if nothing was wrong. White Blaze runs outside to play with Tsuki and Uly. Rowen sighs sitting down looking out the slidding door. "Everythings going to be fine." He hears Mia behind him.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Rowen whispers not even sure if Mia could hear him. Sage takes a seat beside him.  
  
"Rowen I herd what she told you last night. She'd give up her life instead of giving up yours. You have nothing to worry about." Sage says. Rowen tenses.  
  
"I don't want my life spared I want hers." Rowen says then stands up and goes outside. Tsuki looks at him from under Uly. White Blaze stops pawing Uly and looks at Rowen then sits down. "Tsuki can I talk to you?" Rowen asks.  
  
"Sure." Tsuki smiles then gets Uly off her and stands up. Rowen leads her off into the forest where they could talk in peace. Once in a clearing Rowen stops. Tsuki leans against a tree. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"I think maybe we should try to stay away from eachother." Rowen says. Tsuki's smile totally disapears and she looks at him in shock. "I think it would be better."  
  
"Oh.well then.if..you think so." Tsuki whispers looking down then starts to walk back to the mansion. Rowen looks after her and sighs. He could feel every part of him yelling to go after her but he stood his ground. By the time he got home it was night and he found some bags at the door. He looks around to find Tsuki pulling her jacket on with Sage's help.  
  
"You sure you have to go?" Kento asks.  
  
"Yeah I just remembered some things I have to do before college starts that are very important." Tsuki answers then looks at Uly and smiles sweetly. "I promise I'll come back and visit as soon as I can." Uly jumps into her arms crying into her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Uly cries. Tsuki kisses his forehead gently then sets him down.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to." Tsuki whispers softly then looks over and notices Rowen watching her. "I'll see you Rowen." Tsuki says forcing a small smile on her lips before picking her bags up and going out to her cab. Once the doors shut everyone turns on Rowen.  
  
"What'd you do?" Cye asks. Rowen arches a brow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rowen asks.  
  
"You know very well what he means." Ryo crosses his arms.  
  
"You did something to her and we want to know what!" Sage demands.  
  
"And we want to know right now!" Mia adds. Rowen gulps backing away from the group slowly.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Rowen says. Uly runs up to his room slamming the door shut and locking it in tears. Rowen gulps and makes a run for it with Sage and Ryo hot on his heals. They both grab ahold of him.  
  
"What'd you say to her?" Sage asks.  
  
"I told her maybe we should stay away from eachother." Rowen answers whispering. Sage and Ryo both hit him.  
  
"I can't believe you Rowen!!!" Mia all but yells. She grabs her jeep keys and throws them to him.  
  
"I want you to get to the airport and don't you dare come back without her." Mia orders. Rowen gulps seeing the deadly glare all men fear when given by women and shoots out the door.  
  
Tsuki sighs looking at her watch waiting for the call to let passengers aboard the plane. "TSUKI!" she hears broklyn accent yell and looks over her shoulder and was shocked to find Rowen there. He runs over to her and gasps for air.  
  
"What do you want?" Tsuki asks crossing her arms.  
  
"You need to come back with me." Rowen gasps. Tsuki sighs and rolls her eyes and starts to walk hearing the call for her plane. Rowen grabs her arms and pulls her back to him and presses his lips to hers. She blushes and tries to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He finally pulls their lips apart. "I need you to stay." Rowen whispers gently. Tsuki's blush was still noticable. He takes her hand and holds it to his cheek. "Please don't leave."  
  
"Jeeze I can't believe I bought this ticket for nothing." Tsuki sighs looking at the ticket in her hand. Rowen smiles and kisses her again picking her up at the same time. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck returning the kiss. 


	5. A new plann for the Priestest

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I didn't get as much as I would prefer but still I appreciat it ^_^. Here's the next chapter tell me what you think.  
  
And I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long I ment to have it done sooner but there was something wrong with my computer  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rowen and Tsuki walk into the house which had no lights on what so ever. They puts Tsuki's bags down looking around. "Hello?" Rowen calls. No one comes running not even Uly. Tsuki pulls her hand from Rowen's and starts to walk around.  
  
"Uly? Mia? White Blaze?" Tsuki call through the house. Again no one comes running. Tsuki looks at Rowen who shrugs.  
  
"Maybe they went out for a while." Rowen says walking up to Tsuki. He looks around then back at her. "I mean it's possible." Tsuki nods in agreement.  
  
"Yes it is." She whispers. She sighs and picks up her bags saying "I'm going to go unpack" then heads upstairs. Rowen follows close behind. Out of no where those weird black ninja's jump out tackling them both. Tsuki yelps when her head hits the banister then everything goes dark. Rowen tries to get to her but he's held back then knocked out himself. A cloaked figure walks out of the shadows. It walks over to Tsuki and puts a hand over her forehead and hisses pulling it back then looks at his hand which was now burnt.  
  
"She's the one."it hisses. "Take her to his majesty." It instructs before disapearing.  
  
Tsuki wakes up in a well lit room. She looks around and found herself on a rather comfortable bed. She quickly sits up rather scared. She was no longer dressed in her shorts and short sleeve belly shirt but a short black dress that frilled out at the end. She stands up and looks around till she sees a mirror and walks over to it. Her lips were cased in black lipstick and her eye lids had black eye shadow. She winces then arches a brow and whispers "Black is not my collor.".  
  
"I think it suits you rather well." A man voice calls. She turns and is met with yellow piercing eyes. Right across the room stood a man with short black hair and he wore all black. He had a smile on his face that Tsuki did not like.  
  
"Who are you?" Tsuki glares coldly. The man slowly starts to walk towards her.  
  
"Why I'm Lacna. The ruler of this world and soon to be you're king once of course we're married." Lacna smiles.  
  
"Married?" Tsuki arches a brow clearly confused. Mia had told her that she was going to be sacrificed not married off to some loser.  
  
"I believe this Mia women told you wright." Lacna says totally catching her off guard. "I can read your mind young girl. You see you were to be the last sacrifice but you caught my eye. Your magic well surprassed the real priestest and so did your bueaty. So I sacrificed the real priestest and now you will be at my side." Lacna smiles. He goes to touch her cheek but she hits his hand away.  
  
"I will never marry you." She hisses. 


	6. Escape, love and father?

Shadow Fox2 you are my new best friend ^_^. Thank you for your support on this story by the way I'm going to read some of your once I get this out of the way ^_^.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lacna smiles looking Tsuki over. "You are a fiesty one." Lacna says sounding rather happy for someone who was just slapped away by a women. Tsuki glares coldly.  
  
"Find yourself someone else cause there's no way I'm marrying someone I don't love." Tsuki yells. Lacna smiles and Rowen apears on the bed with his head resting in a women's lap. Tsuki's eyes widden but not out of surprise of the women but out of surprise that he was badly hurt. "What'd you do to him?" Tsuki asks running over to the bed. The women smiles and gets up walking over to Lacna.  
  
"Oh we only beat him for a while that's all." Lacna says. Tsuki puts a hand on Rowen's cheek. He was bleeding from his shoulder and a large gash on his left leg and he had bruises all over his body. "So here's your choices m'lady. Either you marry me or you're boyfriend here gets beaten to death.". A tear slides down Tsuki's cheek. Rowen's eyes open slowly as his hand comes up and takes her hand from his cheek and into his hand.  
  
"Don't do it. I'd rather die then have you marry him." Rowen winces in pain. Tsuki looks him over.  
  
"I'd rather marry someone else then have to visit a grave with your name on it." Tsuki whispers. Rowen sits up with trouble and kisses Tsuki deeply. Lacna growls not liking someone else touching his property.  
  
"I love you." Rowen whispers after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I love you too." Tsuki whispers back.  
  
"Unleash your power." Rowen whispers and Tsuki looks into his eyes with a questioning gaze. "You know how to. Everyone's here. Unleash your power and teleport us all home then we can figure out how to deal with him." Rowen explains quietly. Tsuki nods and closes her eyes. Her body is surrounded in a purple aura and they both disapear alond with the other whom were spread out of the castle. When Tsuki opens her eyes their back home. Rowen smiles and hugs her gently with his good arm. Everyone looks around then jump up and down.  
  
Two months later they hadn't herd from Lacna or any of his boys. Tsuki sighs reading a book all curled up in a little arm chair. Uly runs around outside with the guys and Mia. Rowen gets away from the little game and goes inside. He looks at Tsuki and smiles then walks up behind her and reaches over tickling her side. She laughs her book falling from her hand and squirms. Rowen falls over the couch and brings her to the ground with him both of them laughing. He finally stops after lots of begging from her and just lies there holding onto her. "So.how's the book you're reading?" Rowen smiles.  
  
"It's good now all I have to do is find the page I was reading." Tsuki looks at him. He puts a hand on her cheek and they share a passionate kiss. She lets out a light moan when he pulls her close and pulls her lips back. "Alright not in the living room where Uly might come in and see us." Tuski says. Rowen smiles and turns pinning her to the ground with his legs as his hands go back to tickling and she laughs and squirms under him. She finally gets away and runs up the stairs and into her room but before she could get the door shut Rowen was in and he starts to tickle her again. They fall onto her bed both laughing and her turning red from too much laughing. The phone rings and they both stop moving. After another ring Rowen picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello Kouji residence." Rowen says. He arches a brow saying "yes she's right here" and hands the phone to Tsuki.  
  
"Hello?" Tsuki says.  
  
"Hello honey it's daddy." Comes a man's voice. Tsuki winces going pale slightly.  
  
"Um.hi dad." Tsuki says. Rowen arches a brow.  
  
"How are you?" her father asks.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. What do you want you never call unless you need something what is it?" Tsuki asks. Rowen sighs and leans against the bedpost.  
  
"I need a hundred dollars. This deal went bad." Dad says. (I really don't feel like typing her dad or her father so I just put dad)  
  
"I'm not giving you more money. You've already bumed over a thousand dollars off me." With that Tsuki hung up and sighs running a hand through her hair while sitting up. Rowen wraps his arms around her waist and noses her hair to the side and places a light kiss on the side of her neck then kisses up to her ear.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rowen asks. She leans into and smiles softly.  
  
"I'll be fine." She answers. Rowen moves lieing her down on the bed then props himself ontop of her and kisses her lips gently then kisses his way down to her neck not going any lower. 


	7. Marry Me?

Rowen sighs looking at himself in the mirror. "Rowen she's going to say yes." Sage smiles. (it's been about four more months since the last chapter). Rowen looks at the diamond ring in the ring box and sighs sitting down. "You two were ment for eachother." Sage pats his back.  
  
"Well atleast now I don't have to worry about some guy trying to take her right?" Rowen smiles and looks at Sage. Sage chuckles and nods. There's a light knock on the door and Rowen answers it to see Mia.  
  
"You're date and blindfolded downstairs." Mia says. Rowen smiles and nods and walks out of the room his hand shaking. Sage gets up beside him and takes his hand putting the ring box in it.  
  
"See this night is going to be a disaster." Rowen whispers.  
  
"Well make it a disaster she'll remember." Sage whispers back.  
  
Once in the car Tsuki leans back in the seat. "When will I be able to take this blindfold off?" She asks. Rowen smiles and takes her hand and brings it to his lips kissing it gently while keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"In about half an hour love but I promise it will be worth waiting." Rowen says. Tsuki smiles softly. When Rowen does stop the car he helps Tsuki out standing behind her keeping both her hands in his then slowly leads her up a dock. Tsuki could hear water and birds. Rowen slowly unties the blindfold and slips it off her and she gasps her eyes widdening slightly. The sun was setting over the water and the water reflected many different collors and some dolphins would jump up every now and then.  
  
"Rowen it's gorgeous." Tsuki smiles. Rowen kisses her cheek gently.  
  
"I knew you'd like it." He whispers in her ear. He motions over to a yat (or however you spell it -_-) "That's ours for the night" he whispers. Tsuki smiles and turns looking at him and kisses him gently.  
  
"How'd I deserve you?" Tsuki whispers. Rowen smiles and kisses her deeply. They get onto the boat and go to eat dinner under the new stars in the sky. G  
  
"Um.Tsuki I want to ask you something." Rowen says. Tsuki looks up from her food to him.  
  
"What is it?" Tsuki asks tilting her head to the side. Rowen smiles weakly.  
  
"Better do this before I loose all of my nerve." Rowen whispers to himself then gets down on his knee pulling the ring box out of his pocket. He slowly opens it and Tsuki gasps slightly. "Will you marry me?" Rowen gulps expecting a flate out no.  
  
"Yes." Tsuki whispers through happy tears. ( .^._.^. oh this is a tear jerker * blows nose*) Rowen looks into her eyes rather shocked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes." Tsuki giggles. Rowen smiles and slips the ring on her finger and kisses her deeply. Suddenly the boat tips to the side and they both go flying. Rowen winces getting up on his knees. "Ouch." He hears Tsuki whispers and looks over to see her pushing a chair off.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rowen asks moving over to her. Tsuki looks at him and smiles weakly.  
  
"I'll be fine." Tsuki answers. He helps her to her feet and somehow they get up the stairs with all the bobing of the boat. They look around to find no one on the boat. Not even the captain. "Rowen?" Tsuki whispers her eyes fixed on something. Rowen looks over and moans seeing Lacna.  
  
"I thought the fifteen days were over." Rowen glares.  
  
"Oh they are but thos days only count for the death of a mage and that death has already taken place. I just want her." Laca motions to Tsuki. 


End file.
